marwaelbazfandomcom-20200213-history
خطوات انشاء مدونة
أكتب عنوان الموقع http://www.blogger.com/ فى شريط العنوان من متصفحك إضغط السهم Create your blog now ستظهر صفحة جديدة بعنوان Create an account أدخل البيانات الخاصة بك على الترتيب التالى Choose a user name إختر إسم مستخدم (وهو الإسم الذى ستدخل به على حسابك فيما بعد لإرسال التدوينات ونشرها)ه Enter a password ادخل كلمة السر (لا يقل عددها عن 6 حروف أو أرقام)ه Retype password اعد إدخال كلمة Display name اكتب الإسم الذى تريد ظهوره على أنه اسم صاحب Email address ادخل عنوان بريدك الألكترونى وبعد ذلك علّم على I accept the terms of Service ثم اضغط السهم Continue ستظهر لك صفحة جديدة بعنوان Name your blog ادخل البيانات التالية على الترتيب: Blog title اختر إسم لمدونتك وسوف يظهر فى أعلى المدونة، ويمكنك كتابته باللغة العربية Blog address (URL) اختر عنوان للمدونة على شبكة الإنترنت. لاحظ أنه سيتكون من جزئين ، الأول الإسم الذى تختاره ثم blogspot.com Word Verification اكتب الحروف التى تظهر فى الصورة أمامك ثم اضغط Continue ستنتقل لصفحة أخرى بعنوانChoose template وهنا ستجد عدد من القوالب الجاهزة التى توفر عليك عناء تصميم موقع شخصى، اختر أى قالب تريده ثم اضغط Continue لاحظ انه يمكنك معاينة القالب أولاً قبل إختياره وذلك بالضغط على view template ستظهر بعد ذلك صفحة تخبرك بأنه جارى إنشاء المدونة الجديدة ولن يستغرق الأمر ثوانٍ معدودة ثم تظهر مباشرة صفحة بأنه قد تم أنشاء المدونة بالفعل وأنه يمكنك البدء فى كتابة اولى تدويناتك لوحة العمليات : قبل أن تبدأ فى نشر أولى تدويناتك، من الضرورى أن تتعرف على مكونات لوحة العمليات Dashboard الخاصة بمدونتك لتغيير خواص المدونة بما يناسبك ملحوظة: بعد إنشاء المدونة لأول مرة يمكنك الضغط على Start Posting لتدخل على لوحة العمليات الخاصة بك. ولكن فيما بعد عندما تريد الدخول لإرسال تدوينات جديدة ستفتح موقع بلوجروتدخل بإسم المستخدم وكلمة السر والأن تعرف على لوحة العمليات بعد أن نقوم بالدخول بواسطة إسم المستخدم وكلمة السر ستظهر لك لوحة العمليات فى لوحة العمليات رابط Create a blog وهى أمكانية عمل مدونة أخرى لنفس إسم المستخدم ، وبذلك تستطيع عمل عدة مدونات كيفما تشاء. و فى اللوحة أيضاً رابط Edit profile ومن خلاله تستطيع إضافة أو حذف أو تعديل بياناتك الشخصية وصورتك أيضاً Edit user profile صفحة يوجد فى تلك الصفحة privacy وفيها تستطيع التحكم فى خصوصية بيناتك ، فتمنع ظهور البروفيل مثلاً أو تظهر إسمك الحقيقى وإيميلك أو تختار من مدوناتك أى المدونات تظهر فى البروفيل Identity وهو خاص بهويتك من خلال مدونتك، كأسم المستخدم وإسمك المستعار وإيميلك Photograph ضف رابط صورتك أذا كنت تريد أن تضيف صورة لك او صورة معبرة عنك لتظهر على مدونتك Audio clip ادخل رابط ملف صوتى ليظهر فى البروفيل General يمكنك تعديل بياناتك الشخصية مثل تاريخ الميلاد Location يمكنك كتابة إسم مدينتك ومحافظتك ودولتك Work تستطيع ذكر مجال عملك Extended info يمكنك إدخال بيانات عن إهتماماتك والأشياء المفضلة لديك ملحوظة: إضافة بياناتك على البروفيل ليس أمراً إلزامياً ولكنك تستطيع القيام بذلك إذا رغبت فيه فقط. وتستطيع أيضاً أن تمنع نشر البروفيل الخاص بك وذلك بحذف علامة (?) أمام خيار Share my profile اعدادات المدونة Sittings فى لوحة العمليات ستجد إسم المدونة التى أنشاتها وبجانبها رمزان أحدهما على شكل علامة (+) وبالضغط عليه ستفتح صفحة لكتابة تدوينتك الجديدة كما ستعرف لاحقاً. أما رمز الترس فخاص بتعديل وضبط اعدادات المدونة وسنتعرف عليها الأن فى صفحة الاعدادات ستجد شريطين الشريط الأول يتكون من أربع أقسام رئيسية Posting و Settings و Template و View blog أما الشريط الثانى يتغير حسب كل قسم ملحوظة هامة : بعد أى تغيير تقوم به فى اعدادات المدونة، إضغط save settings التى تظهر فى آخر الصفحة التى قمت بالتعديل فيها وذلك حتى يتم حفظ التعديل. وسوف تظهر صفحة أخرى وفيها اضغط على Publish حتى يتم نشر المدونة بالإعدادات التى تم تعديلها قسم الإعدادات يتكون من Basic : إعدادت رئيسية ومن خلاله نجد أوامر Title لتغيير إسم المدونة Description يمكنك كتابتة وصف لمدونتك وسيظهر أسفل عنوان إسم المدونة Add your blog to our listings? إ اذا اخترت Yes فإنك تسمح للبرنامج بوضع مدونتك ضمن قائمة المدونات الأخرى لديهم ليطلع عليها الآخرون Show quick editing on your blog إذا اخترت Yes ستظهر علامة التحرير السريع (على شكل قلم) أسفل كل تدوينة Show email post links إذا اخترت Yes ستسمح لزائرى الموقع بإرسال التدوينة لأصدقائهم من خلا ظهور رمز (المظروف) أسفل كل تدوينة Show compose mode for all your blogs إذا اخترت Yes ستظهر حالة Compose لكل مدوناتك وهى الحالة التى تمكنك من كتابة التدوينة ونشرها بدون حاجة للتعرف على أوامر هتمل Delete this blog وهو أمر إلغاء المدونة كلها Publishing :إعدادات النشر Blogspot address يمكنك تغيير عنوان مدونتك Notify weblogs.com إذا اخترت Yes ستسمح بتعقب أى تغييرات على مدونتك Formatting : إعدادات التاريخ واللغة Show حدد عدد التدوينات التى تريد إظهارها فى الصفحة الرئيسية لمدونتك Dateheader format حدد شكل التاريخ الذى تريده أن يظهر أعلى التدوينات Archive index date format حدد شكل التاريخ الذى يكتب فى فهرس الأرشيف Timestamp format حدد شكل التوقيت الذى تريد ظهوره Time zone حدد التوقيت المناسب لمدونتك مثل جرينتش أو توقيت بلدك Date language اختر لغة التاريخ Encoding اختر الإنكود الذى يناسب متصفحك .. يفضل ان تتركه كما هو Show title field اختر Yes عنونة كل تدوينة Show link field اختر Yes ليظهر مكان أى رابط تضيفه Comments : إعدادات التعليقات :Comment Show لإظهار التعليقات على التدوينات Hide لإخفائها “لاحظ أن إخفائها لا يعنى إلغائها ، فإذا أردت أن تظهرها مرة اخرى تستطيع” ه Who can comment :هناك ثلاث خيارات لإختيار من تسمح لهم بالتعليق على تدويناتك المدونون الآخرون فقط Only registered users أى زائر Any one إعضاء المدونة فقط Only members of this blog Default :اختر الوضع الرئيسى للتعليق من بين خيارين أن يسمح بالتعليق على التدوينات New posts have comments ألا يسمح بالتعليق على التدوينات New posts do not have comments اختر شكل التأريخ للتعليقات Comments timestamp format Show comments in a pop up window إذا اخترت Yes ستسمح للتعليقات بالظهور فى نافذة منفصلة Show profile images on comments اذا اخترت Yes بظهور صور المدونين الآخرين الذين يعلقون على تدوينتك Comment notification address ادخل بريدك الإلكترونى ليتم إرسال تنبيه إليك بورود تعليقات جديدة Archiving :إعدادت الأرشيف Archive Frequency اختر المدة التى تتم عملية الأرشفة على أساسها فتكون أما شهرية monthly يومية daily أسبوعية weekly بلا أرشيف نهائياً no archive Enable post pages إذا اخترت Yes سيكون لكل تدوينة صفحة خاصة بها بالإضافة لظهورها على الصفحة الرئيسية Site feed: ملقم الموقع Publish site feed إذا اخترت Yes سيسمح بإرسال فقرات عن مدونتك وتحديثاتها للقوائم التى تقوم بالإشتراك فيها Description اختر اما فسوف يتم نشر التدوينة بكاملها full سيتم نشر الأسطر الأولى منها ثم ينقلك رابط آخر لباقى التدوينة short Email إعدادات البريد الألكترونى s إذا كنت تريد إرسال المدونة إليك كلما أدخلت تدوينة جديدة ادخل بريدك الألكترونى Mail-to-Blogger أكتب إسم سرى ليصبح هو عنوان البريد الألكترونى إذا أردت أن ترسل تدوينة جديدة عبر بريدك الألكترونى ليتم نشرها فى مدونتك Members : إعدادات الأعضاء يمكنك أن تنشىء مدونة تشترك فى تدوينها مع مدونون آخرون، فإذا قمت بإنشائها ستصبح مديرها وبعد ذلك يمكنك إضافة الأعضاء المدونين من خلال الضغط على Add team members ستظهر صفحة لتكتب فيها البريد الألكترونى الخاص بهم ليتم إرسال دعوات إليهم بها رابط تفعيل العضوية. اعدادات القالب template خاص بقالب المدونة الجاهز وبه Edit current تعديل القالب الحالى Change the blogger navbar- ستلاحظ فى مدونتك شريط تصفح خاص بموقع باوجر وهو يظهر فى كل المدونات يمكنك من خلال هذا الرمز إختيار لون الشريط من بين الأزرق و البنى الفاتح والأسود والفضى فى المربع النصى أسفل الصفحة ستجد ألاكواد الخاصة بقالب مدونتك فلا تحاول التغيير فيها إن لم تكن لديك فكرة جيدة عن الهتمل، أما إذا كنت تعرف تلك الأكواد فيمكنك تعديل القالب كما ترغب Pick new ختيار قالب جديد يمكنك تغيير القالب الذى اخترته من قبل لتجديد شكل مدونتك، مع ملاحظة أنه إذا كنت قد غيرت فى أكواد القالب الحالى فسيتم إحلال أكواد القالب الجديد وتفقد كل ما قمت بتغييره كتابة وتنسيق ونشر التدوينات نصل إلى أهم مرحلة وهى كتابة ونشر التدوينات. وهى عملية بسيطة يسرتها تقنية Wysiwyg وهى إختصار لعبارة What you see is what you get أى أن ما ستراه هو ما ستحصل عليه ، وذلك من خلال توفير حالة compose بشريط تنسيق جاهز لتنسيق النصوص وإضافة الصور اضغط على Posting لتدخل على صفحة الكتابة والتنسيق ستجد على أعلى يمين شريط التنسيق طريقتان رئيسيتان للكتابة Edit html وهى كتابة النصوص وتنسيقها بواسطة أوامر لغة هتمل Compose وهى الطريقة التى تيسر على المدون كتابة وتنسيق تدوينته دون الحاج للتعرف على أوامر لغة هتمل والأن تأكد من إختيارك للحالة Compose فى المساحة الخالية التى تلى شريط التنسيق أدخل النص الذى تريد تدوينه. ثم بعد ذلك يمكنك إستخدام شريط التنسيق وذلك بتحديد الجزء المراد تنسيقه أولاً. ومكونات شريط التنسيق هى Font : لإختيار نوع الخط Size : لإختيار حجم الخط Bold : لخط عريض Italic : لخط مائل **** color : إختيار لون الخط Link : لإضافة رابط Align left : محاذاة النص على اليسار Align center : محاذاة النص فى المنتصف Align right : محاذاة النص على اليمين Align full : لضبط جوانب النص Numbered list : لعمل قائمة مرقمة Bulleted list : لعمل قائمة برموز Blockquote : لأخذ إقتباس Check spelling : لفحص الأخطاء اللغوية Add Image : من خلال الضغط على هذا الأمر تظهر نافذة منفصلة وهناك خياران Add an image from your computer وذلك لإضافة صورة موجودة على جهازك الشخصى اضغط browse ثم اختر الصورة واضغط Open Or add an image from the web وذلك لإضافة صورة موجودة فى موقع آخر. ادخل عنوان الصورة هناك خيارات أخرى لتحديد مركز الصورة على اليسار أو يمين أو فى المنتصف . وهناك أيضاً يمكن تحديد حجم الصورة إما صغيرة أو متوسطة أو كبيرة بعد ذلك اضغط Upload image ليتم رفع الصورة وإضافتها Remove formatting from selection لإلغاء تنسيق جزء من النص بعد تحديده أولاً Preview يتيح لك هذا الأمر معاينة التدوينة قبل نشرها أما الشريط أسفل مربع النص يحتوى على Allow new comments on this post إذا اخترت Yes ستستمح للىخرون بالتعليق على التدوينة Change time and date لتعديل التاريخ الى سيظهر على أنه توقيت نشر التدوينة بعد إتمام عملية الكتابة والتنسيق ستجد خيارين Save as draft لحفظ التدوينة مع عدم نشرها، لتتمكن من تعديلها أو نشرها فى وقت آخر Publish post لنشر التدوينة. ستظهر بعد ذلك صفحة تخبرك بأن النشر تم بنجاح. ولمشاهدة المدونة اضغط على view blog